


Be mine! [xReader-Sammlung]

by Daelis



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Vampires, oneshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Kou war bereit, das größte aller Opfer zu bringen, wenn es nur bedeutete, dass du ein normales, glückliches Leben führen konntest. Er war bereit, dich aufzugeben.





	1. Prove to me you love me, free me and go back to the beauties of day

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Sammlung von x Reader-OneShots zu verschiedenen Lyric-Zeilen aus den Vampir-Musicals "Tanz der Vampire" und "Dracula". Für die Zusammenführung von Charakter und Lyric-Zeile wurde jeweils auf Wattpad abgestimmt :)
> 
> "Prove to me you love me, free me and go back to the beauties of day" ist eine Zeile aus dem Song "There's always a tomorrow" aus dem Musical "Dracula" - Achtung: Der Musicalsong ist nicht der, den Kou singt!

"I'd give my everything for this one goal: Setting you free", verklangen die letzten Noten des Stückes, welches du heute als Erste hören durftest. Kous Stimme begleitete die Musik bis zum letzten Klang, sanft und ungewohnt melancholisch für seine Verhältnisse. Die meisten seiner Songs waren voller Kraft und Enthusiasmus, sprühten nur so vor Energie. Balladen hatte dein vampirischer Freund bisher nur eine oder zwei gesungen. Meistens auf Drängen der Plattenfirma hin, weil sich das so gehöre. Dieses Stück hier, in all seiner Traurigkeit jedoch hatte Kou von sich aus geschrieben und dich gebeten, es dir heute anzuhören.  
Während der blonde Vampir mitten im Raum stand, die Augen noch halb geschlossen, hattest du deinen Zuschauerplatz auf dem Bett eingenommen. Für die Dauer des Liedes hattest du nur stumm da gesessen und Kou angestarrt, gebannt von der Musik und seiner Stimme, die dich wie stets davonzutragen schien in eine ganz andere Welt. Sie ließ dich vergessen, wo du warst, was du eigentlich tatest und was um dich herum geschah. Jetzt allerdings verstummte die Musik und Kou trat näher an dich heran, sodass du dich zusammennahmst. Immerhin wollte er sicher dein Urteil hören.  
Das war wunderschön, Kou", brachtest du schließlich heraus, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, um ihm zu erklären, wie sehr sein Song dich berührt hatte. Kous Lächeln war jedoch ein wenig bitter. Ehe du danach fragen konntest, hatte dein Freund auch schon die Hand nach dir ausgestreckt und dir eine Träne von der Wange gestrichen. Verdattert riebst du dir über selbige. Du hattest gar nicht bemerkt, dass du weintest.

"Entschuldige." Eilig riebst du dir über die Wange und hofftest, Kou wäre deswegen nicht verärgert. Er hasste es, wenn du weintest. Als Yuma dich dazu gebracht hatte, war dein Vampirfreund völlig durchgedreht. Mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und erhobener Faust war er auf seinen deutlich größeren Bruder losgegangen. Mit Engelszungen hattest du auf Kou einreden müssen, um von Yuma abzulassen, der gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie ihm geschah. Danach hatte sich der Hüne bei dir entschuldigt und selbstverständlich hattest du die Entschuldigung angenommen. Eigentlich kamt ihr gut miteinander aus, auch wenn es zu Anfang einige Probleme mit den anderen Mukamis gegeben hatte. Mit der Zeit hatten sie alle dich akzeptiert und wie eine Schwester in ihre Familie aufgenommen. Du vertrautest ihnen.  
"Aber der Song war wirklich wunderschön. Er berührt einen einfach tief im Herzen und man kann gar nicht anders, als mitzufühlen", erklärtest du Kou, der deine Hände ergriffen hatte und sanft mit den Daumen über deine Handrücken strich. Du liebtest ihn für diese kleinen, zärtlichen Gesten. "So ein trauriges Lied... passt gar nicht zu dir." Kous Miene war noch immer ernst und so verstummtest du. Normalerweise strahlte der blonde Vampir über das ganze Gesicht, lachte gerne und viel. Ihn mit einer so bitteren und ernsten Miene zu sehen, beunruhigte dich und es verriet dir zugleich, dass dieser Song etwas ganz besonderes, etwas persönliches sein musste. Anders konntest du dir diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erklären.

"Kou, was ist los?" So hattest du ihn noch nie erlebt. War er etwa sauer, weil du gestern mit Azusa in der Stadt warst? Dabei hatte er es selbst vorgeschlagen, damit sein schüchterner, stiller Bruder mal raus kam. "Es... es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss." Kous Stimme klang gepresst und jetzt standen auch ihm beinahe die Tränen in den Augen. "Etwas, das ich dir eben sagte." Eben? Meinte er den Song? Bestürzt sahst du Kou an. "Du willst", begannst du langsam, zögerlich. Du wolltest es nichtmal aussprechen. In Kous Song war es darum gegangen, jemanden freizugeben, egal wie schmerzhaft es sein musste. Bis eben hattest du es klar darauf bezogen, dass man einen Toten ziehen ließ, den man verloren hatte, doch jetzt bekam der Text eine ganz andere Note für dich.  
"Du willst, dass ich gehe?" Du würgtest die Worte mehr heraus, als dass du sie aussprachst. Alles in dir hoffte, dass Kou jetzt lachen würde und diese Vermutung verneinen, doch der blonde Vampir schwieg nur, den Blick auf eure miteinander verflochtenen Hände gesenkt. Dir kam es vor, als habe man dich in Eiswasser getaucht. Warum? Was war geschehen? Heute morgen noch hatte er dich mit einem Kuss und einem breiten Grinsen verabschiedet, war der liebevolle, wundervolle Kou gewesen, in den du dich verliebt hattest. Was war seitdem geschehen? Oder plante Kou das schon länger? Natürlich. Den Song hatte er wohl kaum heute spontan geschrieben. Er hatte diesen Abschied geplant. Warum? Warum so? Warum hatte er dich nicht einfach abserviert? Warum tat er es überhaupt? Warum? 

Nun rannen dir die Tränen ganz ungehemmt über das Gesicht, während dein Blick Kous suchte. "Es ist nicht so, als wollte ich das", meinte er schließlich, wich deinem Blick aber weiter aus. "Es muss sein. Es ist bessers so. Für uns beide und vor allem für dich. Denk doch nur nach..." Die konntest nur den Kopf schütteln. "Was redest du denn da nur?" "M-Neko-chan, ich liebe dich!", beteuerte der Vampir, den Blick nun doch hebend. "Dann schick mich nicht weg!" Deine Stimme klang schrill und verriet, dass du Angst hattest, ja sogar Panik. Wenn du eines ganz bestimmt nicht wolltest, dann Kou verlieren.  
"Es... es muss sein. Wenn du mich liebst", murmelte Kou und du unterbrachst ihn energisch. "Nicht 'wenn', Kou. Ich liebe dich."  
Du konntest ihm ansehen, wie er um Fassung rang. Eine ganze Weile sagte er kein Wort, ließ die Stille schwer über euch hängen, die er mindestens so sehr hassen musste wie du. Kou war ein so fröhliches und lebensfrohes Gemüt. Ihn so zu sehen, brach dir schier das Herz. Als er schließlich sprach, brach es definitiv. "Beweis, dass du mich liebst, befrei mich und geh zurück zu der Schönheit des Tages." Fassungslos starrtest du ihn an, unfähig, irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn etwas zu sagen.

"Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, M-Neko-chan", wisperte er leise. "Du kannst kein Leben in der Nacht führen." Wieder unterbrachst du ihn. "Tust du doch auch nicht!" Kou jedoch fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Und dein Blut einem Vampir opfern. Du hast ein Recht auf ein normales Leben im Sonnenlicht und mit einem Partner, der mit dir leben kann." Du schlucktest. Dass Kou nicht alterte hattest du nur zu gerne verdrängt, so verliebt wie du warst, doch jetzt holte es dich ein. "Befrei mich von der Angst, dir das angetan zu haben. Bitte." Kous Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch du verstandest jedes Wort. Wie konntest du auf diese Bitte nur antworten?  
Der rationale Teil von dir gab ihm Recht. Er würde nicht altern, du schon. Ihr würdet auffallen und ein normales Leben käme nicht in Frage. Würde dich Kou überhaupt noch wollen, wenn du erst 50 warst oder 60? Du hattest Pläne für dein Leben, wolltest Krankeschwester werden, wolltest Kinder bekommen, reisen. Dinge, die nur bedingt machbar wären.  
Auf der anderen Seite schrie dein Herz, dass du keinesfalls ohne Kou leben könntest. Du brauchtest ihn, du liebtest ihn! Er war der Eine für dich und all die anderen Träume verblassten daneben. Auf alles andere könntest du verzichten, solange du nur ihn hattest. War es ihm gegenüber fair, ihm das abzuverlangen?

Welche Antwort gibst DU?


	2. Break the chains of morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito bekommt fast immer was er will, doch du stellst eine Hürde dar. Dabei will er dich wirklich sehr! Kein Wunder also, dass er sich nicht abwimmeln lässt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Lyric-Zeilen kommen hier aus dem Song "Vor dem Schloss", dem Finale des 1. Aktes aus "Tanz der Vampire". Hören könnt ihr das zum Beispiel hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoSYf-sEnLg

"Was hast du denn, Bitch-chan?", gurrte der rothaarige Vampir in dein Ohr und sorgte damit effektiv dafür, dass deine Versuche, dich zu beruhigen, hoffnungslos ins Leere gingen. Allein das Gefühl seines Atems an deiner Haut genügte, um dir eine Gänsehaut über die Arme zu jagen. "Ni-nichts?", versuchtest du wenig überzeugend zu überspielen, wie nervös dich seine Nähe machte. Und nah war er. Sehr nah. Für seinen Geschmack allerdings noch nicht nah genug, wie dir die Hand verriet, die sich nonchalant an den Knöpfen deiner Bluse zu schaffen machte. "Laito!", empörtest du dich, doch erntetest nur ein Lachen seitens des Vampirs. "Was hast du denn, nfu~?"

 

Es war nicht so, als wolltest du ihm nicht auch nahe sein. Doch dir ging das alles einfach ein wenig zu schnell. Ihr kanntet euch gerade mal ein paar Wochen und wart - offiziell zumindest - erst seit einer Woche ein Paar. Natürlich wusstest du, worauf du dich einließest, als du zugestimmt hattest. Immerhin warst du nach dem kleinen Unfall in der Schule schnell über den Fakt gestolpert, dass die berühmten Sakamakis nichts anderes waren als absolut echte, reale, Blut trinkende Vampire. Wenn das ihre Fans wüssten! Freilich hatte man dich direkt zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass du nun Opfer eifersüchtiger Blicke und Sticheleien warst. Es gab wohl kaum ein Mädchen, dass nicht gerne näher an die Brüder herankam und wenn du ganz ehrlich warst, war es dir nicht anders ergangen.

Jetzt allerdings sahst du die Sakamakis mit anderen Augen. Du hattest Ayatos Egozentrik am eigenen Leib erlebt, warst Opfer von Kanatos Stimmungsschwankungen geworden, Reijis Drogen und hattest Zuflucht bei Shu gesucht, der dich schlicht ignorierte. Subaru war dir zum Glück aus dem Weg gegangen, doch allein die Art, wie er mit seinen Brüdern sprach, ließ dich ahnen, dass du mit ihm lieber nicht streiten wolltest. Und dann war da Laito. Spielerisch hatte er dich umworben und obwohl du dir immer wieder gesagt hattest, dass du das auf gar keinen Fall ernst nehmen durftest, weil er mit jedem Mädchen so sprach, war dir der Vampir dennoch unter die Haut gegangen. Bis heute konntest du nicht einmal sagen, ob du nicht doch nur ein Zeitvertreib für ihn warst. Dass er dich liebte, hatte er zwar gesagt, doch immer auf eine Weise, die dich zweifeln ließ, ob er das nicht nur tat, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen.

 

Du schnapptest nach Luft. "Laito!" Mahnend blicktest du über die Schulter zu ihm, doch er grinste nur. Seine Hand hatte derweil den Weg unter den Stoff deiner Bluse und sogar in deinen BH gefunden. Du hobst die Hand, um seine Wegzuschlagen, doch er stoppte dich mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Ohrmuschel, der dir die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Es waren diese kleinen Gesten, mit denen er es schaffte, deinen Verstand in Watte zu packen. Schon von Anfang an. Es grenzte schier an ein Wunder, dass er dich noch nicht ins Bett bekommen hatte. Allerdings schien Laito epicht darauf, dieses Wunder aus der Welt zu schaffen, denn seine andere Hand hatte - wann überhaupt? - ihren Platz auf deinem Oberschenkel gefunden.

"Laito", begannst du erneut, entschieden, dich dieses Mal nicht ablenken zu lassen. "Ich bin... mir einfach nicht sicher. Das geht mir zu schnell." Einen Moment lang war es still, dann hörtest du ihn glucksen. "Vertrau mir, Prinzessin. Ich sorge dafür, dass es sich sehr gut anfühlen wird, nfu~" Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, wanderte seine eine Hand deinen Oberschenkel hinauf, während die andere zärtlich über deine Brust strich. Du bisst dir auf die Unterlippe. Dieser Vampir brächte dich noch in dein frühes Grab. 'Nein' war auf jeden Fall etwas, das er nicht nur ungern hörte, sondern üblicherweise auch einfach ignorierte. 

 

"Lass da-", wolltest du protestieren, da legten sich auch schon weiche Lippen auf deine und erstickten jeden Widerspruch, jagten einen angenehmen Hitzeschwall durch deinen Körper und ließen dich beinahe vergessen, was du eigentlich hattest sagen wollen. Aber nur beinahe.

"Laito, bitte. Meine Eltern würden durchdrehen. Wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange. Das ist einfach unmoralisch. Ich mö-" "Prinzessin." Wieder unterbrach er dich, dieses Mal jedoch mit einem so ernsten Klang in der Stimme, dass du deinen Ohren kaum trautest. Sanft lehnte er das Kinn auf deine Schulter und schmiegte sich an dich, dich wiederum an sich drückend. "Ich brauche dich. Alles von dir. Ich liebe dich." Seine Worten waren nur ein Flüstern, doch du hörtest jede Silbe und dieses Mal hattest du keine Zweifel daran, dass Laito meinte, was er sagte. "Ich liebe dich auch", rauntest du leise zurück, den Kopf zurücklehnend, um seine Lippen mit einem Kuss zu versehen. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Ihr blicktet euch einfach nur in die Augen, im stummen Verstehen. Dann lächelte er. "Brich die Ketten der Moral." Dieses Mal war dein Zögern nicht mehr der Unsicherheit geschuldet, ob es richtig oder falsch war, sich deinem geliebten Vampir hinzugeben, sondern allein deiner Unerfahrenheit.

 

"Laito." Sein Name klang wie ein Gebet von deinen Lippen, wenngleich dies gar blasphemisch anmuten mochte, bedachte man, dass seine Lippen an deinem Hals ruhten, seine linke Hand deine Brust massierte, deren rosafarbener Nippel aufrecht stand und preisgab, dass die Zärtlichkeiten des Vampires ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten. Ein leises Keuchen folgte, was wiederum ein amüsiertes Glucksen Laitos zur Folge hatte. "Ich sagte doch, ich sorge dafür, dass es sich seeeehr gut anfühlen wird, nfu nfu~" Du konntest gar nicht sagen, wann das alles hier passiert war. Wann Laito es geschafft hatte, dich aus Bluse und Rock zu schälen, wann sein Hut, seine Jacke und sein Hemd deiner Kleidung gefolgt waren. Eine leise Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf, die ohne Frage deiner Mutter geschuldet war, mahnte, dass die Sachen faltig sein würden, wenn sie so auf dem Boden lagen, doch Laito gelang es, diese Stimme schnell zum Verstummen zu bringen. 

Geschickt strichen seine Finger über deine Klitoris, sandten heiße Schauer durch deinen Körper, ließen dich förmlich erbeben, während der Vampir mit den Lippen deinen Hals liebkoste. Du fühltest dich fast wie gelähmt. Solltest du nicht auch etwas tun? Etwas unsicher strichst du über seinen Brustkorb, diese absolut perfekte helle Haut, die sich so glatt wie Seide unter deinen Fingern anfühlte. Als Laito nun sanft an deinem Hals knabberte, jedoch ganz ohne dich zu beißen, fielen langsam auch deine Hemmungen. Nicht zuletzt wohl, weil du genau spürtest, wie er einen Finger vorsichtig ein kleines Stück in die Feuchtigkeit zwischen deinen Schenkeln tauchte, ganz langsam, um dann tiefer in deinen Körper zu gleiten bis du seine Knöchel an deinen Schamlippen spüren konntest.

 

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, da hattest du deinen Mut zusammengenommen und deine Hand an seinen Körper hinabgleiten lassen hattest. Deine Belohnung war ein zufriedenes Gurren an deinem Hals und der Umstand, dass Laito deine Hand griff und ganz unverblümt in seinen Schritt legte. Dass er erregt war, war unverkennbar. Umso mehr, da der Vampir sich nun seiner Hose nebst Unterhose entledigte, wenngleich das hieß, dafür mit seinen Liebkosungen innehalten zu müssen. Doch nur kurz, dann lagen seine Lippen auch schon wieder auf deinen und seine Hand glitt erneut zwischen deine Oberschenkel, diese entlangstreichelnd, hinauf bis hin zu deiner Weiblichkeit.

Du konntest nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit ihr wirklich damit verbrachtet, einander zu befühlen, zu küssen, zu spüren, aber du genosst jede Sekunde, jeden Augenblick. Du genosst es, seinen Brustkorb zu küssen, seine Erektion mit deiner Hand zu umfassen, sie entlangzustreichen und mit unverhohlenem Stöhnen belohnt zu werden. Du liebtest es, wie sich der Vampir auf einmal als nicht mehr so dominierend erwies, sondern sich keuchend gegen deine Berührungen lehnte. Nicht anders als du selbst es gegen seine tatest, wann immer seine Finger, inzwischen waren es zwei, fest, aber nicht zu fest, in dein Inneres stießen und damit eine Welle der Lust auslösten. Es fühlte sich fast an, als ziehe sich in deinem Unterleib ein Knoten zusammen - auf eine gute Weise.

 

Dann jedoch hielt Laito inne. Wortlos sah er dich an. Sein Lächeln war breiter denn je, zeugte von Zufriedenheit, doch hatte jeden Hauch von Spott verloren. Vielmehr bildetest du dir ein, vor allem Zuneigung in seinem Blick zu sehen. "Du bist wunderschön, Prinzessin, nfu~", summte Laito dir entgegen, sich nunmehr über dich beugend. Sein Blick suchte deinen. Er fragte nicht laut, doch du verstandest die Frage und antwortetest genauso stumm wie er fragte. Du hattest keine Zweifel. Du wolltest ihn, mit allem, was dazu gehörte. Du wolltest Laito und zwar für dich allein. Du strecktest die Arme nach ihm aus.

Langsam sank er in dich, sank sein Glied in deine Vulva. Scharf sogst du die Luft ein. Du hattest gehört, dass es weh täte und erwartetest es auch, doch tatsächlich brannte es nur kurz. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln, das schnell nachließ. Heiße Lippen auf deinen ließen dich schnell vergessen, dass der Schmerz überhaupt da gewesen war. 

"Du bist mein, Prinzessin, nfu~" Nie hattest du Laito so atemlos gehört, doch hätte es für dich einen weiteren Beweis seiner Liebe gebraucht, so hättest du ihn jetzt in seinem lustverhangenen Blick gefunden, der nicht auf deinen Brüsten oder deiner Scham ruhte, sondern auf deinem Gesicht. Er blickte dir in die Augen, sah dich. Dich, nicht die Tatsache, dass du eine Frau warst. "Und du bist mein", gabst du leise zurück, halb erstickt, denn im gleichen Moment stieß Laito mit einer fließenden Bewegung seiner Hüfte in dich und entlockte dir damit ein Aufkeuchen. Das erste von vielen. 

 

Rhythmisch bewegte sich Laito über dir und alles, was du tun konntest, war dich an ihn zu klammern, ein Bein angewinkelt und um ihn geschlungen, die Hände um seinen Nacken gelegt, halb auf seinem Rücken. Die einzigen Geräusche waren euer beider Keuchen, Stöhnen und leises Japsen, begleitet vom Geräusch von Haut, die auf Haut traf. Zeit verlor alle Bedeutung. Alles verlor an Bedeutung. Es gab nur ihn und dich, nur euch.

Laitos Bewegungen wurden unstetig, aber energischer, fordernder. Er stöhnte. Der Knoten deinem Unterleib zog sich immer enger, bunte Punkte tanzten vor deinen Augen und ein leiser Aufschrei blieb in deiner Kehle hängen, als er sich schließlich löste. Etwas Vergleichbares hattest du noch nie gefühlt. Nur zwei feste Stöße später konntest du etwas Heißes spüren, das dich erfüllte, während der Vampir über dir so laut aufstöhnte, dass du glaubtest, jeder im Haus müsste euch gehört haben.

Schwer atmend sank der Rothaarige zu dir hinab, noch immer mit dir verbunden. "Nur dich, Prinzessin. Nur dich will ich. Das heißt, du darfst mich nie mehr verlassen, wenn du mich für dich willst, nfu nfu~" Seinem spielerischen Tonfall zum Trotz wusstest du genau, wie ernst es ihm war und du nicktest. "Niemals. Du bist mein und mein allein." Laito nickte und fing deinen Lippen zu einem Kuss ein. "Dein für immer - und das ist eine lange Zeit, Prinzessin, nfu~"


	3. Till the morning sun melts our fears away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Lyrics sind aus dem Musical "Tanz der Vampire" - in diesem Fall aus dem Stück "Braver than we are"  
> -> Youtube-Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKJO3hUpMzI

Ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck lag auf deinem Gesicht, während du Subaru mustertest. Er lag noch in seinem Sarg und so verkrampft wie seine Miene war, fiel es dir nicht schwer, zu erraten, dass der Vampir einen Alptraum haben musste. Die Hände hatte Subaru zu Fäusten geballt, die Zähne beinahe gefletscht. Was immer er in seinem Traum erlebte, machte ihn offenbar wütend und verängstigte ihn zugleich, wenn du das Zittern nicht ganz missverstandest. So hattest du ihn noch nie erlebt. Natürlich war dir klar, dass es in seiner Vergangenheit Dinge gab, die ihn quälten, deshalb warst du ja hergekommen, doch das hier war mehr als du erwartet hättest.

Sanft legtest du eine Hand auf seine. “Subaru.” Er hörte dich nicht, war wohl zu tief in seinen Träumen gefangen. Gerade, als du entschiedest, dass es wohl besser wäre, den Vampir zu wecken, japste dieser plötzlich nach Luft und riss unvermittelt die Augen auf. Beinahe wärt ihr gegeneinander gestoßen, als er sich abrupt aufrichtete, während du dich besorgt über ihn beugen wolltest.

“Subaru, ist alles in Ordnung?” Die sonst zumeist grimmige Miene des Weißhaarigen war entgleist. Wäre er ein Mensch, wäre er wohl erbleicht, doch auch so sah er aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Er schluckte schwer. “Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung.” Langsam kehrte Ruhe in seinen Ausdruck zurück, wich Trauer, vielleicht auch Bedauern. Du glaubtest ihm kein Wort. Zu sehr stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ganz und gar nichts in Ordnung war. Dafür hättest du ihn nicht gut kennen müssen. Doch du wusstest auch, dass er den meisten anderen gegenüber diesen Anblick seinerseits nicht geduldet hätte. Womöglich warst du sogar die einzige Person, der er vertraute und vor der er sich nicht verbarg, wann immer seine harte Schale bröckelte, hinter dir er sonst niemanden blicken ließ.

"Möchtest du nicht vielleicht darüber reden?", botest du vorsichtig an, nun auf der Kante des Sarges Platz nehmend. Subaru schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch auch dieses Mal glaubtest du dieser halbherzigen Verneinung nicht. Ihn so aufgewühlt zu sehen, bereitete die Sorgen.

 

Ehe du jedoch noch einmal nachhaken konntest, ergriff der Weißhaarige das Wort. “Was treibst du überhaupt hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht herkommen sollst? Wenn meine Brüder dich entdecken…” Er seufzte leise und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Da war er wieder, der übliche Subaru. Der, der wütend knurrte, der Löcher in Wände schlug, aber doch niemals die Hand gegen dich erhoben hatte. Im Gegenteil. Beinahe wie ein zerbrechliches Glaskunstwerk behandelte er dich, als fürchte er, du könntest jeden Augenblick in Stücke zerfallen oder dich in Nebel auflösen. Jeglicher Körperkontakt, jede noch so kleine Berührung, ging stets von dir aus.

“Mich hat keiner gesehen. Ich bin durch die unterirdischen Gänge gegangen.” Subaru schien das wenig zu beruhigen. “Ich sagte dir doch, dass”, begann er, doch du unterbrachst ihn. “Ja, ja. Dass ich mich verlaufen würde. Habe ich aber nicht. Und ich habe auch gewartet, bis ich sicher war, dass deine Brüder zur Schule gefahren sind.” “Trotzdem”, knurrte der Vampir und du könntest schwören, er tat es nur aus Prinzip - und weil er sich sorgte. “Ich tu’s nicht wieder.” Ein Versprechen, das du vielleicht nicht halten würdest, doch zumindest stellte es Subaru zufrieden.

“Woher wusstest du, dass ich nicht auch in der Schule bin?” Subaru beäugte dich misstrauisch, doch du zucktest nur mit den Schultern. “Wusste ich gar nicht. Ich habe geraten.” Der Vampir schnaubte leise und Stille legte sich über euch. Dass Subaru nicht von sich aus ein Gespräch beginnen würdest, wusstest du. Das tat er nie. Ganz besonders zu Anfang war es ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, überhaupt einen Ton aus ihm herauszubekommen. Meistens hatte er dich einfach ignoriert und als du dann erfahren hattest, was er war, nämlich ein Vampir, hatte er sich sogar ungeniert wegteleportiert. Nach und nach jedoch war der Weißhaarige mit dir warm geworden. Als das Eis erst gebrochen war, hattest du viel über ihn und seine Familie erfahren. Nicht nur über seine Brüder, sondern auch über seine Mutter und was sein Vater ihr angetan hatte.

 

Du erinnertest dich genau an die Nacht, in der er dir diese Geschichte erzählt hatte. Subaru hatte auf dem Dach der Schule gestanden, dir den Rücken zugewandt und hatte einfach angefangen zu erzählen. Ganz unvermittelt. Und du hattest einfach nur zugehört, bis er fertig war. In dieser Nacht hatte er dich zum ersten und einzigen Mal im Arm gehalten, so fest, dass es weh tat. Beklagt hattest du dich nicht. Vielmehr hattest du die Geste erwidert, hattest sein Rettungsanker sein wollen in seinem Schmerz. Subaru hatte später die Blessuren bemerkt und auch wenn du natürlich versucht hattest, sie zu überspielen, hattest du doch sein schlechtes Gewissen sehen können.

All das war jetzt ein Jahr her und seitdem hatte Subaru nie wieder ein Wort über seine Mutter und ihr Schicksal verloren.

Du jedoch hattest dich auf diesen Tag vorbereitet. Der Jahrestag des Todes von Subarus Mutter. An so einem Tag, fandest du, sollte niemand allein sein. Da du Subarus Sturheit allerdings kanntest, hattest du geahnt, dass er heute die Schule schwänzen würde. Schon, damit du dich nicht sorgtest. Doch diese Rechnung hatte er ohne deinen Terminkalender gemacht, in dem dieser spezielle Tag dick markiert war.

 

“Ich hab ein bisschen was mitgebracht. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns ein gemütliches Plätzchen suchen und einfach die Nacht vorbeiziehen lassen?” Demonstrativ hobst du deinen Rucksack hoch, in dem sich neben allerlei Naschereien auch ein Tablet befand, damit ihr euch einen Film ansehen konntet. Wenn Subaru nicht reden wollte, dann würdest du ihn nicht zwingen, aber ablenken könntest du ihn allemal. Niemandem war geholfen, wenn dieser sanftmütige Idiot in Schuldgefühlen versank. Natürlich hättest du ihm nie so etwas wie “sanftmütig”, “sensibel” oder “empfindsam” an den Kopf geworfen, denn das wollte Subaru ganz bestimmt nicht hören, doch genau so sahst du ihn unter seiner harten Schale.

“Für dich habe ich sogar ein ganz spezielles Lecker-” “Du weißt es.” Dieses Mal war es Subaru, der dich unterbrach. Verwirrt blinzeltest du ihn an. Wut zog kurz über die Miene des Vampirs. “Du weißt es!” Die Stille währte nur kurz, dann nicktest du. “Ja, es ist jetzt ein Jahr her, seit…” Du bisst dir auf die Unterlippe, den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen lassend.

 

“Idiot”, konntest du Subaru noch hören, ehe er ohne jede Vorwarnung die Arme um dich schlang und dich dabei um dein Gleichgewicht brachte. Jeder überraschte Laut deinerseits versank an seiner Schulter, so fest hielt er dich. “Danke.” Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es sagte alles aus, was zu sagen war. Du legtest die Arme um Subaru und strichst dem Vampir beruhigend über den Rücken, der sein Gesicht an deinem Hals vergrub. Davor, er könne dich beißen, fürchtetest du dich nicht. Selbst wenn er es täte, würde er dir bestimmt nicht ernsthaft Schaden zufügen. Da warst du dir absolut sicher. Für dich war nur wichtig, einen Freund, der dir unglaublich viel bedeutete, in seinen bittersten Stunden nicht allein zu wissen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten löste Subaru die Umarmung zögerlich. “Verzeih, dass ich dich damals verletzt habe und… heute wieder.” Da war es wieder. Sein schlechtes Gewissen, Unsicherheit. “Mir geht es gut. Sei einfach etwas vorsichtiger”, gabst du leise zurück und hieltest ihn nur noch fester im Arm, obgleich er seinen Griff gelöst hatte. Die verlegene Stille währte nur kurz, dann legte Subaru die Arme wieder um dich, dieses Mal sanfter, aber doch nicht so, als wärst du ein Glaspüppchen. Es fühlte sich genau richtig an. Du konntest hören, wie sich Subaru räusperte. “Und wie lange willst du das hier durchziehen?”  **“Bis die Morgensonne unsere Ängst dahinschmelzen lässt.”**


	4. A good nightmare comes so rarely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Lyrics sind aus dem Musical "Tanz der Vampire" - in diesem Fall aus dem Stück "Forevermore in the Night" -> Youtube-Link: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAYCvZDkVbs (Deutsche Version "Einladung zum Mitternachtsball")

Du schriest und wandest dich, schlugst um dich, wolltest fliehen, einfach nur weg. Wovor, das wusstest du nicht einmal selbst. Hände griffen nach dir, eisige Finger umschlossen deine Handgelenke. Ein stummer Schrei hing auf deinen Lippen, dann erwachtest du. Dein Herz klopfte so laut, dass du glatt glaubtest, jeder müsste es hören können. Nur langsam verblassten die Alptraumbilder, gaben dich der Wirklichkeit preis und entließen dich aus ihrem Griff. Du konntest deinen Atem hören, der viel zu schnell ging, während dein Blick umher wanderte, als könntest du die Dunkelheit durchdringen, die dich umgab. Schatten schienen sich zu formen, während deine Augen sich an die Finsternis gewöhnten. Schließlich erkanntest du Umrisse, erahntest nicht nur das Fenster, sondern auch die kleine Kommode mit der Nachttischlampe neben dir, den hohen Kleiderschrank auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Auch wenn dein Herz noch immer in deinem Brustkorb flatterte, hatte dein Verstand längst begriffen, was los war. Du hattest geträumt. Nichts weiter, als ein bizarrer Alptraum, an den du dich schon jetzt kaum noch erinnern konntest, wenngleich dieser Umstand die Gänsehaut nicht zu vertreiben vermochte, die sich über deine Arme zog.  
Alles war gut. Nichts war passiert. Nur ein Traum, von dem du eh schon fast nichts mehr wusstest, obwohl er dir eben noch so präsent erschienen war. Jetzt jedoch bekamst du einfach nicht mehr zusammen, worum es eigentlich ging.

“Ngh… Was ist los?”, hörtest du neben dir Yuma leise murmeln. Seit du vor ein paar Tagen dazu übergegangen warst, bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen, waren deine Nächte ruhiger geworden, doch der Alptraum, der doch schon zuvor bestimmt zwei Wochen heimgesucht hatte, schien dich nun auch hier gefunden zu haben. “Nichts”, erwidertest du leise, unsicher, ob Yuma deine Worte überhaupt hatte hören können. Scheinbar hatte er, denn du konntest hören, wie er sich neben dir aufsetzte. Instinktiv folgtest du seinem Beispiel und sahst dich dabei noch einmal um. Ein wenig hättest du glatt erwartet, dass das, was dir in deinen Träumen solche Angst machte und dich jagte, jeden Moment hinter einer Ecke hervorspringen könnte. Doch selbstverständlich passierte das nicht.  
Der Raum war still und nichts regte sich außer Yuma neben dir, der einen Arm um dich legte, jedoch so unvermittelt, dass du zusammenzucktest. “Ganz ruhig. Ich bin es nur.” Er klang eindeutig noch völlig verschlafen. Du hattest ihn wohl mit deinem unruhigen Gezappelt geweckt. Sofort beschlich dich ein schlechtes Gewissen. “Schlaf ruhig weiter, Yuma. Es ist nichts.” Der Vampir schnaubte leise. “Erzähl mir von deinem Traum. Wie übel kann es schon sein?” Jetzt war es an dir, zu schnauben. Was sollte denn das bitte heißen: Wie schlimm kann es schon sein? Schlimm natürlich, sonst hätte es dich doch kaum geweckt, oder? Missmutig blicktest du in seine Richtung, konntest aber nur schemenhaft seine Gestalt ausmachen, gerade so die braunen Haare, auf die durch einen Spalt in den Jalousien etwas Licht fiel.

Dein Schweigen sagte deinem Freund offenbar alles, was er wissen musste. Besänftigend strich seine Hand über deinen Kopf, als wärst du ein Kind, doch die Geste verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Du fühltest dich gleich ein wenig sicherer. “Danke, Yuma.” Der Vampir seufzte leise. “Du hast diese Träume seit etwa zwei Wochen, oder? Seit dich Ruki gebissen hat.” Diesen Zusammenhang hattest du noch gar nicht hergestellt, doch jetzt fiel es dir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Yuma hatte Recht.  
Nachdem du Yuma über die Schule kennengelernt hattest, wäre dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er und seine ungleichen Brüder keine Menschen sein könnten. Das hattest du erst nach einigen Wochen erfahren, als du zum ersten Mal bei den Mukamis zu Besuch warst. Während dich Kou und Azusa sehr freundlich aufgenommen hatten, war Ruki eher kühl gewesen. Natürlich hattest du das nicht verstanden, immerhin wolltest du ihm doch nichts, doch da hattest du das Geheimnis der Mukamis auch noch nicht gekannt, das dir Ruki ohne jegliche Vorwarnung offenbart hatte, indem er dich im Vorbeigehen einfach gepackt und gebissen hatte.   
Erst danach hatte Yuma dir alles erklärt und sich selbst als Vampir offenbart. So richtig verarbeitet hattest du das wohl noch immer nicht und wenn du ganz ehrlich warst, war Ruki auch mit Abstand derjenige hier im Haus, mit dem du auf keinen Fall allein sein wolltest. Sein kalter Blick jagte dir jedes Mal einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Er mochte dich nicht, das wusstest du einfach, obwohl du versprochen hattest, das Geheimnis zu wahren. Wer würde dir auch glauben?

Yuma rieb sich den Hinterkopf. “Was ein Ärger…”, konntest du ihn brummen hören. “Du hast jetzt aber nicht auch noch Angst vor mir, oder?” Einen Moment lang warst du ob dieser Frage nur verdattert, dann lachtest du. “Vor dir? Nein. Das könnte ich niemals.” Yuma klang etwas verwirrt, als er hinzufügte: “Aber ich bin auch ein Vampir.” Anstatt zu antworten, konntest du nur kichern. Vor Yuma könntest du niemals Angst haben, dafür vertrautest du ihm viel zu sehr. “Was ist daran so lustig?” Jetzt klang er verärgert. “Nichts, nichts. Es ist nur… Ich vertraue dir, Yuma. Wenn ich Angst vor dir hätte, wäre ich doch nicht hier, oder?” Um deine Worte zu unterstreichen, tastetest du nach ihm, um ihn zu umarmen. “Bei dir fühle ich mich sicher.”  
“Sicher, hm? Kannst du auch. Ich beschütze dich.” Könntest du ihn jetzt sehen, da warst du sicher, würdest du diesen niedlichen Rotschimmer sehen, den er immer um die Nase herum bekam, wenn er etwas so Süßes sagte. Du konntest spüren, wie Yumas Arm sich um dich legte, beschützend und warm. Nein, vor ihm hattest du sicher keine Angst.   
Stille legte sich über euch und beinahe wärst du an seiner Schulter eingedämmert, als er unvermittelt das Wort ergriff. "Gib mir deine Hände." Du zögertest kurz, tatest dann aber, worum Yuma bat und er neigte sich hinab, um einen Kuss auf deine kalten Finger zu hauchen, als wolle er sie wärmen. "Und gib mir deine Seele, dann führe ich dich durch die Dunkelheit." Er schmunzelte. "Dann brauchst du keinen Traum mehr fürchten und kannst deine Alpträume voll und ganz genießen. Ein guter Alptraum kommt nur selten, weißt du?"


End file.
